


The Gay scene

by LocalPunkDreamer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, based on a true story probably, i bet this happened, i love Sarah and I love Breezy but we're both gay for each other, super gay, why are you kissing uncle Brendon in this picture dad? Asks Knoxville and Amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPunkDreamer/pseuds/LocalPunkDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory I was listening to I'll be fine really by The Brobecks and I couldn't imagine Dallon singing it to anyone else oops!<br/>It's not that mature</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay scene

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun it's really short it was written in one day

The concert was on its second to last song and throughout the whole setlist of songs Dallon was eyeballing Brendon as if Brendon was a ball of yarn and he were a cat. Dallon casually steps closer to Brendon who's singing Sins and Brendon steps more forward shooting Dallon a look of "Dude what are you doing.? We don't do that anymore.!"   
Dallon smirks and Brendon confusingly smiles singing the last verse of Sins. Brendon announces that before the last song on the setlist that Dallon is gonna be singing a song by his band The Brobecks. Dallon smiles and grabs the mic and starts singing.   
As he's singing the lyrics he's pointing at Brendon and the crowd goes crazy. Brendon blushes and tries to do anything on stage then be faced with Dallon. Dallon steps closer to him and sings to him.  
"Turn me on just like I'm a light switch."  
He goes closer to Brendon and puts the mic inbetween they're lips so that its the only thing that's separating their lips. Dallon could feel Brendon breathing heavily so he laughs and steps away from him. He points at Brendon again then sings well more like moans the last part which is all it mostly is.   
The crowd cheers and Brendon covers his face with his hands as the song ends.   
Brendon approaches Dallon and takes the mic,   
"Um yeah that was I'll be Fine Really by The Brobecks, You should go buy Violent Things on iTunes btw. Now the last song everyone."  
Brendon sings this is gospel and hits the high notes perfectly as always and then the concert ends and the fans exit the venue crowding up somewhere in the back where they have a better chance of meeting the boys.  
The crew begins clearing things on stage and packing up while Brendon enters his dressing room.  
He enters his room and just as he was gonna sit down someone opens the door and pins him against the wall, it's Dallon.  
Dallon smirks at Brendon and stays inches away from his lips, Brendon bites his lip as Dallon starts grinding himself against him. Brendon lets out a moan and Dallon could feel Brendon's breath on him.  
"I've missed you Brendon."  
He's still inches away from Brendon's lips.  
Brendon responds in hitched breath.   
"Dallon we can't do this anymore..I'm in love with Sarah and you have a wife and two kids remember."  
Dallon presses soft kisses on Brendon's neck and Brendon moans again as Dallon bites his neck.   
"Ok I understand if you don't wanna do this anymore, your right I was crazy. I just really had an urge to rip your clothes off of you and dominate you but your right."  
Dallon backs away from Brendon and just as he was about to leave Brendon grabs him by the arm and pins him against the wall.   
Dallon smiles and gasps,  
"What about Sarah, Brendon.?!"  
Brendon moans as Dallon grinds against Him and starts palming him.   
"Fuck Sarah.! Fuck me Dallon.!"  
Dallon pins Brendon against the wall and kisses him sloppily as Brendon yanks off Dallon's pants.  
*you know what happened ok*  
A little while after Dallon and Brendon are laying on the bed under the covers completely naked. They're both sweaty and breathing hard.  
Dallon turns to Brendon and kisses his chest.  
Brendon hugs Dallon and pulls him into a kiss slipping his tongue in.   
Dallon moans and pulls way for air.  
"Hey Brendon, your really gay dude."  
Brendon laughs and kisses Dallon,  
"Nah man this was just bros helping bros. plus I'm only gay for you."  
Dallon laughs at Brendon's response,  
"Are you sure Brendon.? Only for me.?!"  
Brendon and Dallon both laugh out loud together.   
"Okay I was gay for Ryan to but I'm mad at him so he doesn't count."  
Dallon laughs and Brendon blushed and punches him playfully.  
Dallon mocks Brendon,  
"Oh my sweet Ryan Ross come back to me. The young veins suck be my boy toy."  
Brendon blushes furiously as Dallon laughs and blocks Brendons play hits.  
They both laugh and lay there.


End file.
